Version 4 point O
by xCholericX
Summary: Secrets are revealed when Fenton Works burns down. Experiments are trialed, organizations are discovered, and relationships are made and broken. DannyxV4.0 pairing similar to fentonxphantom


A/N: another attempt at a Danny Phantom story. Want to know something crazy? This one is actually planned to have plot! That's close to a first for me! There will be a pairing, but for the sake of surprise, that shall come later. This is just the first chapter, and there definitely will be more to come, secrets, betrayal, romance, friendship, hidden organizations. All that good stuff.Alright. Go!

Disclaimer: its fan fiction guys, do I really need to say that I don't own it?

Danny stood at the end of the road, looking back at the ashes that used to be Fenton works. He looked around, his mother and father staring at the lingering flames with despair. The frame of the building he had called his home started to crumble as the last of the fire was extinguished. Jazz had been taken to the hospital nearly an hour before, suffering the effects of the fire, as well as being trapped by a large metal invention. Danny had rescued her, but not soon enough. The contraption had landed on her legs, and both of them seemed broken at that time. Other than smoke inhalation, the rest of them seemed fine. The Amity Park fire department had sent over numerous trucks to put out the fire.

After what seemed like an eternity, a fire fighter, who introduced himself as Devon, came to tell them that there were only a few things that survived the fire. If they wished, they could go through the rubble to search for things. The entire house and lab had collapsed, so there were no dangers of falling pieces.

Danny looked through the ash, making his hands and feet black. When he got to where his room had been, he scanned the area; nothing had really been salvageable. Except for, he noticed, the ghost hunting equipment, which was dirty, but intact nonetheless.

Devon came over to talk with Danny and Jack; Maddie had left to comfort Jazz few minutes ago. Devon wasn't an unattractive man, but he wasn't handsome either. He looked worn, soot making the lines in his face look deeper, causing a withered, spent appearance. This man hardly looked in top shape to be saving lives, but he was good enough for Amity Park, where their only real problem was ghosts.

"Mr. Fenton, Jack," He addressed the orange clad man. "There wasn't much we could do; the fire just wouldn't go out." Danny noted that it didn't sounds as if the fireman was making excuses, more like stating the facts.

"What about all the appliances, what about my lab? It was all metal, it couldn't have burned." Danny looked up at his father; the twisted anguish on his face was painful to witness. "What about my inventions, my life's' work? Did we lose all of that too?" he asked; the teen was confused, he had seen many inventions that had been almost unharmed.

"What about the _other_ room?" Jack asked, under his breath, Trying to keep Danny from hearing it, though he did anyway. Devon shook his head sadly and dropped something in Jacks hand; Danny saw a brief glimpse of light shimmer of the object.

"What other room?" Danny asked, making himself known to the conversation. Jack looked startled that he was there, while Devon smiled with knowing.

"It's rude, you know, to listen in on others conversations when you weren't invited." A new voice was heard from behind him. Danny quickly spun around, finding the owner of the smooth sound, Vlad Masters. He stood there wearing his usual attire, although looking more menacing than usual. His clean clothing and grey hair causing stark contrast between him and the smoking background, creating a dramatic feeling that made Danny shiver.

"Isn't that what you just did?" Danny asked, eying Vlad suspiciously. Jack looked at Vlad and motioned him over to the small group. This startled the halfa; the usual response from his father would be him yelling 'VLADDY!' and rushing over to greet his friend. Stress and grief for his house was the reasons for his fathers' odd behavior, Danny decided; though he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something else going on.

The rest of the firemen were gone now, and the neighbors had dispersed from their watching crowds.

Devon, Jack, Vlad and Danny were the only ones left in the street, the latter lost in thought about the catastrophe and his fathers actions. The men were huddled in a small group, whispering quickly to one another. Danny was shook from his thoughts when he heard his name being muttered. He snapped his head to his father, giving him a questioning look. Jack noticed, and stopped talking immediately.

"Jack, perhaps young Daniel is shaken up from the fire. The best thing for him right now, would be to be somewhere familiar. Maybe he should go to a friend's house." Vlad suggested, a hinting edge added to the exhortation. Danny opened his mouth to protest, hoping to catch what they were talking about. Maybe if he stayed around a little longer some sort of information would slip.

"Yes…Danny, see if you can stay over at a friends tonight." Jack pulled his wallet out of the spandex jumpsuit. Pulling out a fifty dollar bill, he handed it to Danny. "Buy yourself some new clothes too, those ones are filthy." Danny took the money reluctantly, his mind going crazy.

_Our house and Lab just burnt down, we would need all the money we can get, to rebuild. We're not rich, why is he giving me money, just to get new clothes. Besides, he never talks like that…there's something very wrong here._ He felt a slight nudge on his back, pushing him away from the house. Without objecting, still lost in thought, he started walking towards Sam's house.

He felt a pair of eyes watching him until he entered the Manson Mansion.

Word count : 900

TBC

Read and review please. Even if you just write one word, it tells me that you actually read it.

kthnxbai


End file.
